Help Me
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Rose, Jack and the Doctor are in the Tardis. But something isn't quite right with Rose and she's quite afraid of something. Rated M for later chapter and threesome fun ;)


Rose was in the TARDIS with Jack and The Doctor. She had been having a lot of trouble sleeping as of late and she wasn't sure why. After the events she had went through at the game station she was simply exhausted and it had not done well for her psyche. They had went and found Jack as soon as Rose learned that he was alive, that she had saved him when she took the Time Vortex into herself. She had been having a lot of nightmares lately and they all centered on the two most important men in her life's deaths. Rose wouldn't be able to bare it if anything happened to them. This was one of those nights as Rose let out a shrill scream.

Jack was just relaxing in his bed, he wasn't asleep yet and this was mostly because he was worried about dear Rose. He knew that she was restless at night, knew that she had been having trouble sleeping. He was quite certain that she felt guilty over what had happened to him. But this was the last thing that he wanted from her. He just wanted his old Rose back, young, vibrant, happy-go-lucky Rose. He had heard her three times this week. He had heard the tears she cried, calling out either his name or The Doctor's, but it stopped before he had a time to react and the young blonde companion was fast asleep. It was then that Jack heard it, it was a death scream. It was so shrill that he was up and bounding into her room, shirtless with only his trousers on.

Rose was thrashing in the bed as he came in, the same screaming he heard was only just leaving her lips and now she was whimpering, calling out 'No!' Jack rushed to her on the bed, grabbing her arms firmly as she fought against him, kicking and scratching.

"Rose, Rose! Sweetheart it's me, it's Jack." He called as he saw her eyes fly open and search wildly until realization dawned and she found his face.

"J-Jack!" Rose cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Shh…it's okay." Jack murmured comfortingly as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, she seemed to be clutching on for dear life. Those soft whimpers and tears he could feel on his bare chest were breaking his heart. "Rose, what is wrong, tell me please."

"W-where did The Doctor go?" She asked shakily and he wondered if it had to do with the dear old doctor.

"Outside to look around at where we landed, make sure everything's safe out there. Why?"

"Oh Jack! I had the most horrifying dream!" She cried into him. "I dreamt that you were there and there was a **huge** monster standing above you, everywhere its shadow passed, was death. And it seemed to be draining you, I watched you die over and over again. I couldn't bear it if I lost you! Not again…not again…" It was at this point she started rocking back and forth and whimpering, her eyes taking a far off look. Jack gripped her tighter and held her to his chest. She just seemed so terrified.

"Rose, hush now darling, I am right here. And I'm not going anywhere, I am alive and well. And as you know I can't truly die anyway." He smiled a charming smile at her. "So there's no worry."

"No Jack, you don't understand this was so, so…real. It felt like it was really happening." She looked up at him; tears stained her beautiful eyes and made them hold a glassy sheen. Jack nearly wanted to cry just looking at her.

"It's okay Rose, I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you." Jack said as he lay back in the bed with her, she immediately snuggled into his chest. It didn't take long for Rose to fall asleep in Jack's arms. Jack even felt himself begin to drift off.

_This is nice._ Jack thought to himself. _I could get used to this. But poor Rose, poor lost little Rose Tyler. I have to help her however I can. I should tell the Doctor tomorrow. He'll know what to do or how to help. If anything he can at least talk to Rose, and I'm sure she'd like that._ Jack thought just before he drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor just got back from walking around outside. It seemed a nice enough planet, nothing had went wrong or called out to him as of yet. He arrived a little early, after all Rose was still sleeping. She'd been having a rough time of late. The sounds he heard coming from her room late at night were most worrying to him. He wanted to be the one to come in there, to console her, to be the one that she turned to and leaned on. But he couldn't be, it was right and their relationship just wasn't like that. He ran a hand through his hair and rustled it, making it look wild. The last thing he expected was Jack to walk out, dressed in his trousers and nothing else. He looked at him questioningly, as if asking if he and Rose had been having…_relations_.

"You always think the worst of me you do." Jack smiled flirtatiously at the Doctor, it was just his way, he didn't believe in labels. "I actually came to talk to you about Rose, I was only now just able to slip away."

"What do you mean? What's happened?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"I came to Rose late last night, she was screaming and she fought me until she woke up." Jack said, his eyes were extremely serious, obviously very concerned. He then told the Doctor everything that Rose had told him. "And it's not the first time she's had nightmares, she's woken me up three times this week. This time is the only one that lasted long enough for me to get to her. She was a wreck Doctor. She was absolutely distraught. It took me probably an hour to calm down her down. I don't know what's going on, but the things she described, they sounded real, Doctor. Like all of this could really happen." Jack said as he looked at the Doctor.

"Perhaps one of us should keep watch tonight." The Doctor said as he shifted from his heels to his toes.

"You mean sleep with her tonight." Jack said with a smile, knowing what the Doctor was getting at, just wishing he'd actually come out and say what he wanted to do.

"NO! Just, keep watch over her. Be there if she wakes up, to talk with her." The Doctor was uncomfortably nervous for some reason. He wanted to be the one to comfort Rose, to talk with, to be the one she clung to for support in this real word.

"So have fun tonight then." Jack said chipper as he left the Doctor standing there dumbfounded.

_No way that Jack would give up sleeping with a beautiful women, especially Rose. The two had hit it off at first. Not unless Jack knew what I wanted. _ The Doctor thought, he then decided to walk into Rose's room and wait, to see if that beautiful angelic companion he traveled with was in need of him.


End file.
